


[podfic] Best Friends

by sly (curiously_me)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic performance of "Best Friends"</p><p> </p><p>  <i>A young Xander has a problem.  A young Willow shows him that it isn't.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Best Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/18875) by ladycat777. 



> Beta-ed by the always lovely [themusecalliope](http://themusecalliope.dreamwidth.org/profile)

Cover Art provided by Sly.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

## Run Time:

00:07:30 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2013/BuffytheVampireSlayer/Best%20Friends.mp3) | **Size:** 6.87 MB
  * [Podbook](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2013/BuffytheVampireSlayer/Best%20Friends.m4b) | **Size:** 4.35 MB
Many thanks to Paraka for hosting my podfic. 

## Feedback

Comments and/or Kudos make me the happiest podficcer ever! :) 
  
---|---


End file.
